storiesbychristiangonzalezfandomcom-20200214-history
Back to hell (Gory)
I wake up, the darkness of the room is no different from when I had my eyes closed. I stretch my hand feeling some liquid under me, was I on water? I try to stand but pain shoots through my veins, I shriek. I squint trying to see past the darkness, but something blocks my view. I feel what is ahead, standing on my knees; I realize it's a face. I scream and am blinded by a bright white light. In front of me a body hangs from a rope, in its chest is carved the word "Run"; I stand up and do so. As I run I see words made of blood on the wall "He's following you" I glance at another "Kill or be killed" the lights once again shut off, and I run into a wall. "Is there any one there!?" I scream feeling paranoid. I run finding another tunnel and I hear the splashing of the blood of footsteps that don't belong to me. I stop "Who's there!? Who's following me!?" I scream louder than before, but there is no response besides the echoing of my words. I trip on the uneven surface, puzzled by the fact of how flat the floor was when the light was on. The lights turn back on and I realize the uneven surface wasn't the floor; the body of a woman lays there. Her eye ripped out of her face and set on her cupped hands. Her torso leans against the wall, and a hole whose guts are missing is carved into her chest. I stare in horror at her brown dark hair and light blue eyes, I stare in horror at the stranger which I soon recognize as my mother. Her arm is bent at an unnatural position going through a small round hole in the wall behind her. I stand up in tear, crying up a river. I can barely breathe through the strong scent of blood, I can barely bear to look the ongoing rivers of blood under my feet. Or the eerie silence of the caves and strong noise of my echo, making every step seem like someone getting shot in the water. The feel of the rough surface of the tunnel at my sides, and keep on walking drowning in my own tears… I run until I come across another body. My dad lays there, all his limbs individually cut off and set in different positions. His face smiling and eyes shining even in the horrible sight of his body still oozing blood. His hand going through a hole in the wall holding my mother's. I run faster gasping for air, I pass another hanging body... it only has its torso and up. The blood drops in small droplets, the sound echoing as it hits the ground. I look at the wall "You're next" I collapse as I then notice all the bodies around me. Like hanging lamps, all of the people I know, dead. The room starts spinning and spinning as I black out to wake up tied to a chair. "As you can see, my friend here can make you see things you don't want to" says a man in front of me as he steps aside to show a smiling woman "So tell us what you know, where is the money?" she says. "I already said, I... don't.... know..." I mutter "Then back you go" I close my eyes as i return to the horrible place. Or as more descriptive, back to hell.